Sonic the Fighters
Sonic the Fighters (Sonic... the Fighters) is a fighting game from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The game released in Arcades in the summer of 1996 but was also made available on GameCube's 2005 Sonic Gems Collection. The most played version today is the HD release on PS3 and also some other dumb console that doesn't matter. This version is notable mostly for its online multiplayer. Story Doctor Ivo Robotnik has launched his Death Egg II and a new space rocket Metal Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower notice this and immediately decide to use their new space rocket to fly there and beat them up. The only problems are that it seats just one passenger and you need all eight Chaos Emeralds as there has always been eight and you need to ask less questions. With the chance at glory and the opportunity to stop Dr. Robotnik on the line each of the 8 fighters who each hold an emerald do battle to determine who will get all the emeralds to defeat this new threat. Characters Sonic the Hedgehog, who uses his speed in combat, is joined by his companion Tails, similar to Sonic but given a few flying based moves. The familiar faces of Knuckles, a bruiser with a glide special, and Amy, equipped with a hammer in her Sonic CD design, are also here. However, the other four fighters are a tad more obscure. Espio the Chameleon from Team Chaotix uses his long tongue and ninja shuriken to fight. Fang the Sniper is a ranged based fighter who uses his pop-gun to keep opponents away. Bean the Dynamite plays similarly but substitutes a gun for bombs. The last official fighter is Bark the Polarbear which plays similarly to a command grappler in other fighting games. While not initially playable, the HD version of the game also allows you to select the villains Dr. Robotnik (press Start on Bean to select) and Metal Sonic (press Start on Sonic to select), but these characters may or may not be unfair to play as due to their design as boss characters. Also available is a character furrified from Fighting Vipers, Honey the Cat (press Start on Amy). These characters are not fully evaluated for meta-game understanding at the time of this post. Probably overpowered. Tiers While these are hardly official, the top characters in the game are recognized to be Knuckles and Espio. This is likely due to their high damage and mobility. Knuckles' glide ability solves zoning problems while Espio's shuriken helps him in this catagory as well. The next tier is reserved for both projectile users because of how much they can control a match with bombs and guns. Most of the cast cannot handle projectiles with ease. Sonic and Tails' similar play and mobility put them in the middle tier. The bottom is owned by Bark and Amy because of overall terribleness. Bark is very slow while Amy's damage isn't substantial enough to stand up to the other fighters. The tiers of Dr. Robotnik, Metal Sonic, and Honey the Cat are unknown at this time. VidyaShorts Relevance The popularity of Sonic the Fighters at VidyaShorts is certainly hard to deny. It originated with Cyantext's strong desire to play this arcade game and Ghoulston's admission that he has played the game before via the Sonic Gems Collection. While never able to properly play the game on PC, they got their chance during the waning hours of the Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze 14-Hour Marathon. After beating Tropical Freeze the two engaged in a 1v1. The result of this match is lost to history, but the truth was revealed: it was probably the most intense fighting game ever. The fever spread from this moment forward once Ghoulston learned of the HD release. In April 2014, Ghoulston held the first Sonic... the Fighters SHOWDOWN tournament held on the PS3 HD release. The prize for the tournament was a full refund of the game: $5. Entrants included Rudywastaken, FrozenMullet, Gensoukaizou, TidesofDel, Supernaut, and Ghoulston. Most players exhibited minimal knowledge of the game as they started, but after their initial matches things heated up and saw multiple upsets. In the end, Supernaut's Bean took first after coming back from loser's bracket to beat Ghoulston's Tails/Sonic. Rudy's Knuckles placed third. Caleb had purchased the game after the initial challenge was given, but upon playing it Caleb was thrown into a state of shock by the pure gaming bliss. He quickly did what was required for 100% trophies and then deleted the game. Caleb has not played the game since. Ghoulston has sworn to make the event annual now so that the world will never forget the hypest fighting game ever. Category:Games